Inside Out (NelvanaToonsUnplugged Style)
NelvanaToonsUnplugged's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill - Gwen (Total Drama) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Romantic Heart Skunk's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Meta Knight (Kirby) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Clown Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Clown Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - He-Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Goth Female Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Beastly's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaToonsUnplugged Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaToonsUnplugged Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaToonsUnplugged Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaToonsUnplugged Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaToonsUnplugged Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaToonsUnplugged Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaToonsUnplugged Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaToonsUnplugged Style): Alice's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaToonsUnplugged Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Alice.PNG|Alice as Riley Anderson Category:NelvanaToonsUnplugged Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG